I Will Carry You
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 3 now up! GV yaoi, rated for later Chapters. The Sequal to Brand New Love, Goku and Vegeta go on with their life, everthing seems alright, but is it really?
1. Move On

I Will Carry You

* * *

Chapter I - Move On

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Welcome back everyone!

Join me in here, with the showing of 'I Will Carry You'. The Sequel to "Brand New Love".

I hope you're ready for it!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

IWillCarryYouIWillCarryYouIWillCarryYouIWillCarryYouIWillCarryYouIWillCarryYouIWillCarryYou

* * *

"Why... Why won't you-you l-leave me aloooone..."

Goku looked over at Vegeta and frowned, "Hmm..."

* * *

Four nights in a row... I've known for some time that this would happen; his past would eventually come back to haunt him, I just wish he would come out and tell me. I know he had problems with this before, admitting it to me, I mean... Plenty of times before; and he had had a problem with it in the beginning. Only now it seemed that Vegeta was going to be a lot harder to get to.

* * *

Vegeta sat up quickly, sweat droplets coating his body, he felt cold, and yet so cold, and yet so hot at the same time, he could feel his heart pumping loudly against his inner walls, ready to burst forth from within.

He winced as he felt the salty tears burning his eyes, reaching an unsteady hand up to clear them from his sight.

The bed shifted as Goku woke from his sleep, due to the sound of Vegeta's sobs. The young warrior sat up quickly, now wide awake.

"Vegeta?"

The Prince felt his face burn red with embarrassment, he couldn't believe he had been caught at such a vulnerable time, "What do you want Kakarrot?"

Goku smiled weakly in the dark as he reached over and turned on the light, "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

Vegeta shifted nervously, "N-Nothing, Kakarrot, just go back to sleep."

"Vegeta." Goku moved to sit in front of the smaller Saiyan, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Vegeta said quickly, "I just had a-"

"Bad dream?" Goku stared at Vegeta, then; leaning over, pulled the Prince into a chaste kiss, when he finally broke it he stared deep into Vegeta's eyes, "We've been through this a million times, tell me? You know you can."

Vegeta turned away, "I told you it was nothing, it's nothing, don't worry about it Kakarrot."

Goku sighed softly, "And you say that every time, but Vegeta... Is it really nothing? I don't think it is."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Kakarrot." Vegeta started, staring Goku dead in the eyes, "Let's just go back to bed."

"Fine... But I will get it out of you sooner or later." Goku laid back down, pulling the covers just over his waist.

Vegeta stared down at Goku, "I know you will, and I don't think you'll like what you find." He then leaned down and kissed Goku passionately on the lips.

Before reaching up to turn out the light, Goku kissed back with just as much emotion put into it.

"Sleep better?" Goku finally turned off the light and then moved, pulling Vegeta against him so that they could sleep much more comfortably.

"Night Kakarrot."

"Night." Goku kissed Vegeta once more before finally drifting off again.

* * *

Very short, eh? Yeah, but there will be more, promise! Please review!

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Destruction On Earth

I Will Carry You

* * *

Chapter II - Destruction On Earth

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Welcome for another chapter everyone!

Finally another chapter, after almost an entire year. O.O I'm so sorry guys, please bear with me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Please take a seat, get comfortable, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! Enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

(...) Vegeta's thoughts written from my view.

* * *

IWillCarryYouIWillCarryYouIWillCarryYouIWillCarryYouIWillCarryYouIWillCarryYouIWillCarryYou

* * *

Goku smiled as he walked up to the Saiyan Prince, handing him a cup of coffee, "Care to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

(Not this again... Just please get off the topic... Can't you tell I really don't want to talk about it?)

Vegeta merely grunted in return, sipping his drink.

Goku frowned and set his cup on the table, "Have we decided what we're going to do?"

"Well... We're gonna keep on the subject until I finally break down a few days from now. And spill everything. Then you'll probably realize the mistake you've done and drop me off somewhere in the galaxy and go on back to Earth and be happy like you should have in the first place." Vegeta shrugged and took a large gulp of the bitter coffee and smiled weakly at his mate.

(To be blunt.)

Goku stared hard at him, "I will never do that." He said stone stiff and serious, "And if you think you're going to tell me eventually, why not save us both the time and tell me now, so I can start helping you."

(You just don't seem to understand... It's not that simple. Things like this never are. You don't know what you're asking of me. You don't know the things I've done. The things others have done to me. You couldn't possibly imagine. Please, just stop asking. I don't want you to hate me yet.)

Vegeta frowned, "It's not that easy."

"Why isn't it?" The larger Saiyan stared at him still, sadly and softly, he hated it when someone wouldn't let him help them.

"Because..." The Prince stood and walked over to Goku, climbing softly onto his lap, his legs both wrapped taughtly over Goku's waist, he sat for a moment, staring at the Earth-Raised Saiyan before leaning in and kissing him.

Finally he pulled away and stared at Goku sadly, "Because I don't want to lose you just yet."

Goku bit the inside of his bottom lip and Vegeta got up, "Vegeta, just tell me, you're not going to lose me. You haven't yet, you never will-"

/"Goku! Goku!\

Both Saiyans froze and looked at each other in shock.

"Yeah King Kai?" Goku said hastily, looking up at the roof as if it were the exact person he was talking to, "What's up?"

Vegeta looked around and sighed.

(Friggin Telepathy.)

/"I have terribly bad news, you two."\

(Has it ever been good? What is it now? Another threat to Earth? We have to go back to save the planet from Frieza's _sister _now?)

Goku swallowed and stared at his Prince before looking back up at the roof, "What's wrong King Kai? Is something wrong? Has anything happened on Earth?"

/"Yes, something terrible has happened. I don't really know how to say this so I'll just be as simple as I can... The Earth is gone."\

The Saiyan Prince paled, his eyes widening and he looked down.

(Gone, what does he mean gone? How do you manage to lose a planet?)

Goku's eyes widened, his hands balling into fists, "Gone? What on Earth? I mean-What are you talking about King Kai? How is Earth gone?"

/"A powerful force destroyed it. Blew it up. Only just a moment ago."\

(I knew it. Earth is always in danger. This is about the second time it's managed to get itself blown up. Why can't it ever stay saved?)

The larger Saiyan stood in shock, his eyes widened as tears welled to the surface, "Blown up? What blew it up?"

Vegeta walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Kakarrot... It's alright."

/"No one knows. That's the thing. The others didn't even know before it happened. Gohan, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten had no clue about it."\

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Alright! There it is! Chapter 2, all decked out, Short I know, I'll try to make the next longer! I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review! I will try to update a lot sooner then before!

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Searches Throughout Argumentation

**I Will Carry You**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeesh, I am so sorry fer the terribly long wait everyone!

A lot has happened within this past year, but I don't need to get into things right now, it's time fer another chapter, one that you all have been WAITING fer!

Please take a seat everyone, I want you all comfortable. Prepare yerselves, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

Things written in _italic_ will usually be thoughts, no more of that parenthesis crap. XD

* * *

**Review Reply:**

There are no anonymous reviews to respond to this time.

* * *

**Chapter III – Searches Throughout Argumentation**

* * *

Vegeta bowed his head slightly as Goku put his own head in his hands. _I honestly don't see what the big commotion is about. We can just wish them back with the Dragon Balls. Taking down Dr. Gero on Planet Namek should be easy; as we're both very much stronger now. It really shouldn't be such a problem. Still, I should say something to comfort him._

A large period of silence swept over them and Vegeta's mind was racing for something to say, "Kakarrot…"

Goku looked up at him from his seat and smiled weakly, "Sorry; is there something you need 'Geta?"

The Prince shook his head slowly and sat down in the chair beside him, resting a hand on Goku's thigh, "I don't need anything; I have what I want. But, for the record, I want you as happy as you want me to be happy. And I can tell that something is working in there. Do you need anything?"

"Vegeta, I…" Goku sighed and smiled more, but the Prince could tell very easily that it was forced, "You're worried about me?"

Vegeta nodded slightly as the larger Saiyan beside him stood up, the Prince stood as well; watching him closely with worried eyes, "Kakarrot…"

Goku nodded once and moved towards the bed, he stood still a moment before laying down on it and staring silently up at the roof.

Vegeta sat down beside him and rested a hand against his cheek, "We will find a way. That Poser of me said that Dr. Gero was on Planet Namek. We can go there. We can destroy them, and then we can wish Earth back."

The larger Saiyan nodded silently and then opened his arms to let Vegeta climb into them, "I love you so much Vegeta, I just don't know what to do anymore. We don't exactly have a home now. And something just tells me… Something's telling me that that won't work out the way we want it to."

"Then what do you think we should do, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked him boldly, "Continue to try and move on knowing they're gone forever?"

Goku looked as if he was about to say something when once again, for the second time that day, King Kai interrupted them.

//Goku is right, Vegeta. There really is nothing you can do.//

Vegeta frowned, looking around the room again, "What do you mean? We can't wish them back?"

//No. You can't. You can't wish Earth or any of it's people back.//

Goku's eyes widened as he stood up once more, "What are you talking about King Kai?! The only reason we shouldn't be able to wish them back is if it was of nat…" He cut off, standing in shock before his head dropped to stare down at the floor of the ship they stood in.

Vegeta looked towards Goku as the taller Saiyan stopped talking and landed on the ground in a heap.

"What is it?"

//We were expecting it to be someone; someone powerful. So much that we weren't paying attention to anything that can happen naturally. The Earth was hit by an Asteroid.//

Vegeta raised a brow unbelievingly, "But you told us that you didn't know what had happened. Surely you can't have missed a gigantic ro-"

//Vegeta, even people like me make mistakes. I was concentrating so much on who rather then what. And I missed the facts completely.//

Vegeta bowed his head angrily, "So you're telling us that no one on Earth or the planet alone can be wished back?"

Goku felt his heart sink into his intestines as King Kai confirmed the Prince's words, he felt like his brain swimming around in a ball of oil.

//I'm really sorry guys.//

The shorter of the two Saiyans walked up to his mate, he knew inside that Goku was dying, just as he was. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Bulma… They would never see their families again. Well, not in the real world.

Vegeta pulled Goku's head down to his height and kissed him passionately, he ran his tongue over Goku's, rubbing them against each other, one way or another he would find a way to move on from this, and he would help Goku to do the same thing.

Vegeta stared up at him as the larger Saiyan wrapped strong arms around him and pulled him close tightly, "Kakarrot the least we can do is save Namek, and at least try to wish them back, we must try." He felt Goku nod against his neck.

"I love you Vegeta," Goku's voice was soft and weak; the Prince could tell he was fighting a lot of emotion.

"I know you do. And know your love is returned," Vegeta pulled away and stared into sad eyes, "Kakarrot, we will find a way; no matter what. There must be something we can do."

Goku nodded slightly, "If we can't, we can't. That's life. We'll learn to live with it and move on."

The smaller Saiyan nodded in response, pulling Goku to him once more, "Set the coordinates for Planet Namek. We've got an old rival to kill and another planet to save. Earth will have to wait. Let's just hope that Gero hasn't killed anyone crucial to making the Dragonballs work."

There was a searing sound of air splicing around them before a voice erupted from somewhere to their left.

"DAD!"

Goku and Vegeta both turned in shock. If the news of Earth blowing up hadn't already taken their breath away then the sudden appearance of both their sons was sure to have done the job.

"Father!"

"Trunks!"

"Goten!"

Vegeta gasped as his son tackled him and hugged him tight.

Goku grinned widely and embraced his own son.

Behind them all Kibito Kai could be seen standing with both arms crossed over his chest and a wide smile visible on his pale purple face.

Once the moment of embracings was over, Vegeta finally pulled away from his son and turned to the purple being before them, "How did you manage to-?"

Kibito Kai interrupted softly, he looked down sheepishly, "I was kind of pre-warned of the Asteroid; but only by seconds. I just barely got them out. They were the only ones I could get my hands on. I couldn't take time to try and find, or save, anyone else. I'm sorry I couldn't save either of your wives, or any of your friends, or even Gohan; but I would've lost them both and myself if I didn't take just them."

Goku nodded in understanding, still hugging his son tight, "Thank you much, Kibito Kai! You risked your life for our sons. I'm grateful enough just to have them both back."

"This makes things a bit easier," Vegeta said softly, staring from Goku back to Kibito Kai, "We thought we'd lost everyone."

Goku nodded in agreement, "Looks like it's time to head to Namek."

Goten and Trunks looked to each other happily.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

There's chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it and please wait fer more! Thank you all! Review, ne? I'll right faster if you do. XP

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
